Discords Braut
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Was wenn Discord nicht wieder von den Elementen der Harmonie versteinert worden wäre? Was wenn er geflohen wäre? Es ist drei Jahre her, seitdem die Elemente der Harmonie gegen Discord angetreten sind und seitdem leben sie ein glückliches und angenehmes Leben, zumindest solange, bis ihr Feind zurückkehrt und Equestria nur von seinem Chaos verschont im Austausch für eine Braut.
1. Die Flucht

**(to curious English-speaking fans: this is the German version of my story "Bride of Discord," translation by the deviant art user below)**

**Übersetzt von Hoppa_21**

**1\. Die Flucht**

Alles lief gut. Sie hatten die Elemente der Harmonie gefunden und alles wurde in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt. Ihr Gegner dachte sich nichts dabei und gähnte nur auf seinen rot schwarzen Thron als Twilight ihren Zauber zum Einsatz bereit machte. Licht umgab die sechs Ponys, als sie sich in die Lüfte erhoben. Es war dasselbe Licht wie damals als sie Nightmare Moon bezwangen, bis ihr Halsschmuck dann noch mehr Licht freisetzte.

„Was ist das?" sagte Discord verwundert.

Fluttershy hatte sich geschworen ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten, öffnete eines aber für einen Moment. Selbst durch das helle Licht konnte Sie das Gesicht des Drachenponys sehen. Sie erkannte, dass es die pure Angst war.

„Nein." sagte er.

Das Pegasuspony hielt es nicht mehr aus und so schloss sie ihr eines Auge wieder, als Twilight ihre Augen öffnete. Sie waren komplett in weiß gehüllt. Als der Regenbogen von ihren Körpern auf das Drachenpony zuschoss hörte Fluttershy den entsetzten Schrei dieses Wesens. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber es war nutzlos. Dieser Schrei würde sie für immer heimsuchen.

Nachdem der Strahl vorüber war schwebten sie wieder sanft zu Boden. Ponyville war zurück in seiner natürlichen Ordnung, aber etwas stimmte trotzdem nicht. Pinkie war die erste, die es bemerkte.

„Hey, wo ist Discord?"

Rainbow Dash rollte ihre Augen. „Weißt du es denn nicht mehr Pinkie? Wir haben ihn in Stein verwandelt."

„Ich weiß, aber wo ist seine Statue?"

Die anderen sahen sich um.

„Sie hat recht," sagte Applejack. „Wo ist er?"

„Ich verstehe das nicht," klagte Twilight. „Dieser Zauber sollte ihn in Stein verwandelt haben!"

Fluttershy schnappte nach Luft. „Wir haben ihn doch nicht getötet, oder?!"

„Ich denke nicht. Er wäre dann noch immer hier."

„Außer wir haben ihn verdampfen lassen!" kreischte Pinkie Pie. „Oder wir haben ihn in Gras verwandelt!"

Rarity kläffte und richtete sich auf ihre Hinterhufe auf. „Du meinst wir könnten gerade auf ihn stehen?!"

Rainbow und Fluttershy schnellten sofort in die Luft vor lauter Schrecken.

„Leute, wir haben ihn nicht getötet!" versicherte ihnen Applejack. Danach drehte sie sich nervös zum violetten Einhorn. „Richtig, Twilight?"

„Wir sollten so etwas nicht getan haben," antwortete Twilight. „Die Elemente der Harmonie können nichts zerstören. Sie funktionieren zwar auf eine mysteriöse Art und Weise, aber sie können nichts zerstören. Was auch immer sie mit Discord gemacht haben, sie haben zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass alles wieder normal wird."

„Also... Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Fluttershy.

„Wir müssen Prinzessin Celestia darüber informieren."

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später erzählten die sechs Ponys der Prinzessin in Canterlot was vorgefallen war. Nachdem Celestia ihnen zugehört hatte, wollte sie mit Twilight unter vier Augen sprechen.

„Wir haben ihn doch nicht getötet, oder?" fragte sie, als beide allein waren.

Celestia schüttelte den Kopf. „Es liegt nicht in der Macht der Elemente so etwas zu tun."

„Prinzessin, was tun die Elemente den genau? Ich meine, sie verbannten Nightmare Moon auf dem Mond, aber dann brachten sie später auch wieder das Gute in ihr hervor. Warum verwandelten sie Discord in Stein?"

„Die Aufgabe der Elemente ist es das Gleichgewicht im Land wiederherzustellen. Es ist kompliziert, aber grundsätzlich kehren sie das Innerste von jemanden nach außen. Als sie das erste Mal bei Luna benutzt wurden, hatte sie Finsternis in ihrem Herzen, weswegen die Elemente sie auf den Mond verbannten. Als die Elemente dann ein zweites Mal bei ihr verwendet wurden, war etwas Gutes in ihr verborgen, dass mit aller Kraft versuchte herauszubrechen und das ist es, was dazu führte, dass Nightmare Moon wieder zurück in meine kleine Schwester verwandelt wurde. Discord, wie auch immer..." Sie schweifte ab und schaute auf das Glasgemälde des Drachenponys. „Sein Herz ist so kalt wie der Stein."

„Hat er überhaupt eines?" erkundigte sich Twilight.

„Jedes Lebewesen hat ein Herz, obwohl manche von ihnen versuchen es nicht zu zeigen."

„Also, was habe die Elemente diesmal mit ihm gemacht?"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Nichts."

Die Augen des Einhorns weiteten sich. „Was?"

„Nichts. Er entkam, bevor der Zauber ihn traf."

Twilight war erstaunt. „Aber...aber...Ich habe alle Erinnerungen wiederhergestellt! Ponyville geht es doch jetzt wieder gut! Die Elemente sollten funktioniert haben!"

„Das haben sie auch und Discord sah das. Er sah, dass er deine Freundschaft mit den anderen nicht auseinanderreißen konnte und so hat er sich dazu entschieden ein Feigling zu sein und zu fliehen."

„Warum...warum bist du dir so sicher, dass genau das geschehen ist?"

„Ich kenne Discord. Er ist klug genug, um zu wissen, wann es Zeit ist um zu fliehen."

„Also ist er noch immer dort draußen? Wir müssen ihn finden! Equestria ist nicht sicher solange er noch dort draußen ist!"

„Nein, er wird keinen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, um Equestria zu erobern. Zumindest nicht solange er nicht seinen nächsten Zug sorgfältig überlegt hat. Und das ist der Moment in dem wir zuschlagen werden."

„Aber was wenn...?"

„Twilight Sparkle, wir wissen nicht wo sich Discord befindet. Wir können nur darauf warten, dass er aus seinem Versteck herauskommt. Und wenn er das tut, möchte ich, dass du und deine Freunde bereit seid. Verstehst du das?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen, doch seufzte sie nur im Anschluss und nickte.

„Gut. Nun. Ich werde die Elemente bei dir lassen, damit du bereit bist, wenn die Zeit kommt. Aber zuvor werde ich sie mit einem Schutzzauber belegen, damit sie Discord nicht wieder stehlen kann."

Twilight nickte erneut. „Ich habe verstanden, Prinzessin."

* * *

Danach kehrten die sechs Ponys zurück nach Hause und warteten auf Discords Rückkehr. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme trugen sie ihre Elemente zu jeder Zeit. Für Wochen warteten sie unruhig darauf, dass ihr Gegner zuschlägt. Sie erzählten den anderen Ponys nichts von Discords Flucht, da Celestia nicht wollte, dass ihre Bürger in Panik ausbrechen. Deshalb gingen die Freunde auch wieder ihren normalen Tagesablauf nach, als gebe es nichts, um das man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Dennoch schliefen alle immer mit einem offenen Auge, außer Fluttershy, welche beide Augen offen hielt.

Bald schon wurden aus Tagen Wochen, aus Wochen Monate, bis schließlich ein ganzes Jahr ins Land gezogen war und die Ponys vermuteten, dass Discord Equestria endgültig verlassen hatte. Sie fühlten sich langsam sicherer, mit ein paar Ausnahmen. Twilight wurde Tag für Tag besorgter und studierte Weissagungen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht so ihren Gegner finden könnte, doch bis jetzt hatte sie damit kein Glück.

Fluttershy verbrachte Nächte damit schreiend aufzuwachen, nachdem sie Albträume erlebte in welchen dieses Monster sie in seinen Klauen hielt. Von all den furchterregenden Geschöpfen, die sie bis jetzt begegnet hatte, fürchtete sie keines so sehr wie Discord. Obwohl sie ihn eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen hatte, suchte er sie trotzdem noch heim. Überall wo sie hinsah konnte sie seine gelben und roten Augen sehen, welche direkt in ihre Seele blickten. Manchmal erschien er ihr als die drei Schmetterlingen oder als sein Glasgemälde im Palast von Canterlot. Welche Form er auch annahm, es fühlte sich immer so an als wäre er hier, um sie zu beobachten.

Sie erzählte ihren Freunden davon, doch diese meinten es wäre nur ihre Einbildung. Das half ihr natürlich nicht dabei ihre Albträume loszuwerden.

Als Twilight schließlich zu einer Prinzessin gekrönt wurde, änderte dass das Leben aller Ponys. Während Twilight noch immer in Ponyville lebte, verbrachte sie ihre meiste Zeit in Canterlot oder woanders, um ihren königlichen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ihre anderen fünf Freunde waren ebenfalls berühmt, nachdem sie Equestria unzählige Male retteten und nun auch mit einer Prinzessin eng befreundet waren.

Raritys Entwürfe wurden beliebter wie je zuvor. Sie hatte so viele Bestellungen zu bearbeiten, dass sie Hilfe anheuern musste. Ihre Schwester Sweetie Belle hatte wenig Talent im Nähe, aber sie tat dafür was sie konnte, um alles zu organisieren. Ihre Freundin Applebloom dagegen zeigte größeres Talent beim Entwerfen und Rarity war davon so beeindruckt, dass sie das kleine Fohlen in die Lehre nahm. Selbst Scootaloo half mit, indem sie die Lieferungen mit ihrem Scooter verteilte.

Rainbow Dashs Traum wurde endlich wahr und sie wurde von den Wonderbolts rekrutiert. Sie reiste mit ihnen durch ganz Equestria und führte ihre Flugkünste den Massen vor, wodurch sie den Ruhm erhielt, nachdem sie ein Leben lang gestrebt hatte. Sie nahm sich aber trotzdem noch Zeit für ihre Freunde und bot ihnen Tickets für ihre Vorstellungen an, wann immer sie in der Stadt war. Pinkie Pie besuchte alle ihre Vorführungen und Derbys und war somit Rainbow Dashs größter Fan.

Während sie ihre Arbeit beim Nascheckchen behielt, hatte sie gleichzeitig einen Partyveranstaltungsservice in Canterlot. Wann immer es ein besonderes Ereignis in Canterlot gab wurde sie gerufen. Nicht nur, dass sie immer die besten Partys veranstaltete, sie tat dies gleichzeitig auch völlig umsonst. Sie interessierte das Geld nicht, einzig der Spaß.

Immer wenn Appflejack Twilight in Canterlot besuchte, nutzte sie diese Gelegenheit um Äpfel zu verkaufen. Diese wurden dort mehr geschätzt, nachdem sich herumsprach, dass sie in der Heimatstadt der Prinzessin wuchsen. Als Resultat dessen hat Applejack eine Menge Geld verdient. Dadurch konnte sie nicht nur einen Traktor für Big Macintosh kaufen und Granny Smiths gebrochene Hüfte in Ordnung bringen, sondern auch der Scheune um einen zweiten Stock erweitern. In Folge dessen konnten Verwandte die einen Besuch machten nun auch über Nacht bleiben. Das Geld was übrig blieb spendete sie dem Waisenhaus in Canterlot. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum die Waisenkinder zu ihr aufsahen. Sie wurde auch zu einen echten Zuschauerliebling bei Rodeowettbewerben, egal ob sie nun eine blaue Schleife gewann oder nicht. Ihre sportliche Ader wurde von vielen bewundert und dank Rarity wurde bald schon auch Cowboykleidung zu einen echten Modetrend.

Bei ihren neuen glamourösen und zugleich bequemen Lebensstil vergaßen die Ponys langsam aber sicher Discord vollkommen. Alle Ponys waren glücklich, bis auf eines.

Als die sechs öffentlich bekannt wurden, begannen sich viele Hengste für Fluttershy zu interessieren, da sich herausstellte, dass sie eine große Schönheit war. Sie erhielt viele Besuche von echten GentlePonys, doch lehnte sie jeden einzelnen von ihnen ab. Obwohl sie im heiratsfähigen Alter war, war sie nicht alles andere als bereit dafür, geschweige denn für Verabredungen. Über die Jahre wurde sie bedeutend selbstbewusster, aber trotzdem erschrak sie eben der Gedanke einer Romanze. Einen festen Freund zu haben bedeutete Zeit mit einen einzelnen Hengst zu verbringen, welcher eben der eine Richtige sein könnte oder eben nicht. Sie wusste, dass er das meiste Reden übernehmen würde, und das fragen, und die Berührungen, etc. Sie war einfach nicht bereit dafür.

Sie hatte weiterhin Albträume. Das teuflische Gesicht des DrachenPonys konnte sie nicht vergessen. Sie wusste, dass er noch immer dort draußen war und das er zurückkommen würde, um sie in ihr böses Ich zurückzuverwandeln. Trotz der Glückssträhne ihrer Freunde konnte sie sich einfach nicht dazu bringen nach vorne zu sehen. Sie nahm für ihre Freunde an gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen teil, doch alleine war sie dann wieder ihrer Angst ausgesetzt.

In der Zwischenzeit studierte Twilight Sparkle mit jedem neuen Tag weiter und lernte mehr über Magie und das Dasein einer Prinzessin. Sie fand gefallen daran, aber manchmal würde sie auch aus dem Fenster sehen und sich darüber wundern, dass sich ihr Gegner noch immer versteckt hält. Es waren fast drei Jahre vergangen seit er ohne eine Spur verschwunden ist. Wo war er? Was hat er die ganze Zeit getrieben? Wann wird er zuschlagen?

Kein Pony wusste das.


	2. Die Gala

**2\. Die Gala**

Die große Galloping Gala war nächste Woche und Twilight hatte all ihre Freunde gerufen, um mit den Vorbereitungen dafür zu helfen, außer Rainbow Dash, da sie einer der Wonderbolts war und diese sowieso schon ein Teil des Unterhaltungsprogramms waren. Applejack war für das Essen verantwortlich, Fluttershy brachte ihre Singvögel mit, Pinkie Pie war für das Dekorieren zuständig und Rarity machte die Kleider für alle ihre Freundinnen.

Die vier näherten sich dem Palasttor und wurden durchgelassen, da die Wächter sie bereits kannten. An Stelle von Twilight wurden sie von ihren Bruder begrüßt.

„Hallo Mädchen," sagte Shining Armor. „Wir sind so froh, dass ihr kommen konntet. Twilie und die anderen nehmen bereits das Abendessen zu sich. Sie wollte, dass ich euch zu ihnen begleite."

Applejack seufzte erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank! Ich bin am verhungern!"

Pinkie Pie sprang den Korridor entlang. „Ich liebe es mit den Prinzessinnen zu Abend zu essen!"

„Du liebst es doch mit jedem zu Abend zu essen, Schätzchen," kicherte Rarity.

Im Esssaal saß Celestia am Kopf des Tisches, Twilight und Spike zu ihrer Rechten, Luna und Cadance zu ihrer Linken. Als sie ihre Freunde sah vergaß das violette Einhorn ihre Manieren für einen Moment, als sie aus ihrem Sitz aufsprang und sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßte.

„Ich bin _so_ froh, dass ihr hier seid!" rief sie vor lauter Freude aus. „Ich habe euch seit Wochen nicht gesehen!"

„Wir sind froh, dass wir hier sind," verkündete Applejack. „Nun. Wie wäre es wenn wir jetzt etwas essen?!"

Als sie aßen, holten die Freunde ihre verpasste Zeit miteinander wieder auf. Twilight erzählte ihnen von ihren neuen Zaubern, welche sie erlernt hatte, Rarity redete über die Kleider, die sie für die Gala geplant hatte, Applejack fragte, ob die Waisenkinder auf dieses Ereignis mit eingeladen werden könnten und Pinkie Pie brabbelte etwas über Pudding. Fluttershy lauschte höflich den Gesprächen und nickte, falls notwendig. Dann verkündeten Shining Armor und Cadance große Neuigkeiten.

„Soll ich es ihnen erzählen?" fragte das Alihorn ihren Ehemann.

„Ich denke du hast dazu das Recht," antwortete er mit einem Zwinkern.

Sie lächelte in die Runde. „Wir bekommen ein Baby!"

Alle Ponys schnappten überrascht nach Luft.

„Warte eine Sekunde!" rief Pinkie. Dann trank sie einen Schluck Wasser und spuckte es wieder aus. „Ihr bekommt ein Baby?! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich darf doch mit ihm spielen, oder?"

Cadance lachte. „Aber natürlich Pinkie."

Twilight klatschte. „Hurra! Ich werde eine Tante!"

„Wann wird das Baby erwartet?" fragte Rarity.

„In zehn Monaten," antwortete Shining Armor.

„Das schreit gerade zu nach einem Toast!" gab Celestia bekannt. Sie hob ihren Kelch. „Auf den neuen Prinzen oder die neue Prinzessin!"

Die anderen hoben ihre Kelche und jubelten in Zustimmung.

„Warte," unterbrach Spike. „Ich bin doch nicht derjenige, der die Windeln wechseln muss, oder?"

Alle Ponys lachten. Fluttershy lächelte nur sanft. Sie war wirklich glücklich für das junge Paar, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie diesem Glück keinen Ausdruck verleihen. Nur Applejack bemerkte Fluttershys Depression und hörte auf zu lachen. Ihre Freundin war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so. Während sie an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen so oft wie möglich teilnahm, schien sie diese jedoch nie zu genießen. Es bereitete dem Cowgirl sorgen und sie war entschlossen herauszufinden was los war.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag begannen die Vorbereitungen für die große Galloping Gala. Pinkie Pie brachte ihre Partykanone in den Ballsaal, um damit Ballons und Konfetti überall zu aufzuhängen. Prinzessin Celestia war sich sicher, dass die diesjährige Gala weniger langweilig sein würde. Rarity rief die Mädchen einzeln herbei, um Maße zu nehmen und sie nach ihrer Meinung für die Kleider zu fragen, obwohl sie wussten, dass man der Vorstellung des Einhorns vertrauen konnte und demnach nicht zu viele Vorschläge machen sollte.

Nachdem alle Einkäufe für das Festessen auf dem Markt getätigt waren entschied sich Applejack einen Spaziergang im Garten zu machen. Sie musste das Essen erst am Vortag der Gala vorbereiten, daher hatte sie nun etwas Zeit für sich selbst. Sie folgte einen melodischen Klang und begegnete Fluttershy, welche das Vogelchor leitete. Sie stoppten inmitten der Melodie.

„Nein, es muss mehr wie..." sie sang ein paar Töne mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. „Verstanden?"

„Howdy Fluttershy!" sagte Applejack in einer Lautstärke, welche ausreichte, um die Vögel zu verscheuchen. Das Pony strahlte entschuldigend. „Ups, tschuldige."

Das Pegasuspony seufzte und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir wollten sowieso gerade eine Pause einlegen."

Applejack studierte ihr Gesicht sorgfältig. „Stimmt etwas mit dir nicht Zuckerschnäuzchen?"

„Was? Oh nein, alles ist in Ordnung."

Dieser Ton überzeugte sie allerdings nicht. „Fluttershy, ich will ehrlich mit dir sein. Du scheinst in letzter Zeit ziemlich unglücklich zu sein. Weißt du, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich dich das letzte Mal habe lächeln sehen. Ich meine ein _richtiges_ Lächeln. Eines das du ernst meinst."

Fluttershy hielt inne und drehte sich dann von ihr weg. „Es ist nichts, wirklich."

Applejack holte tief Luft. „Es sind diese Alpträume, oder? Du hast sie noch immer, richtig?"

Das Pegasuspony schwebte langsam zu Boden und versteckte beschämt ihr Gesicht. Ihre Freundin legte ihr einen Huf versichernd auf die Schulter.

„Zuckerschnäuzchen," sagte sie langsam. „Es sind jetzt schon drei Jahre. Discord ist schon längst weg. Du hast nichts mehr zu befürchten. Du musst es endlich loslassen."

Sie schniefte kurz. „Ich weiß, aber die Alpträume brechen einfach nicht ab, selbst wenn ich wach bin! Es ist so als wäre, egal wo ich hinschaue er immer da, um mich zu beobachten, um zu warten, um...um... Ich weiß nicht! Um mich wegzuholen oder irgendwas! Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht..."

Als sie anfing zu weinen streichte ihr Applejack beruhigend über die Mähne.

„Hey, es ist in Ordnung. Es ist alles nur deine Einbildung. Discord kommt nicht zurück und er wird dich auch sicherlich nicht uns wegnehmen."

* * *

Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass in einer weit entfernten Höhle ihr alter Feind diese Szene in einem Spiegel betrachtete.

„Es ist einfach _zu_ amüsant!" stieß er aus. „Oh, diese dramatische Ironie von allem! Oh, stell dir nur einmal den Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern vor, wenn ich nach all dieser Zeit dann direkt vor ihnen stehen werde!"

Das Bild im Spiegel verwischte und nur sein Spiegelbild war noch sichtbar.

„Und warum haben wir uns all diese Jahre versteckt?" spottete sein Spiegelbild.

„Damit wir diesen naiven Ponys ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit geben, um dann überraschend zuschlagen zu können! Basierend auf ihrer jetzigen Gefühlslage würde ich sagen die Zeit ist gekommen! Sie alle denken ich wäre endgültig verschwunden!"

„Außer dieses kümmerliche Pegasuspony."

„Und, wenn interessiert's? Ihr hört doch sowieso kein Pony zu," er kicherte. „Oh, dieses Pony wird einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen."

„Was ist denn nun genau dein Plan dieses mal? Willst du sie wieder in ihre gegenteiligen Persönlichkeiten verwandeln?"

„Ja genau, weil _das_ ja das letzte Mal so gut funktioniert hat! Nein, wir sollten nichts tun was man umkehren kann. Wir müssen eher eine _dauerhafte_ Veränderung anstreben," er tippte auf sein Kinn mit seiner Adlerklaue.

Das Problem ist, dass diese Ponys die Elemente der Harmonie sind," sagte sein Spiegelbild. „Solange sie gewillt sind die Elemente zu nutzen sind wir nicht sicher."

Seine Augen weiteten sich teuflisch. „Ja, aber was wenn sie _nicht_ gewillt sind sie einzusetzen?"

Sein Spiegelbild lächelte böse. „Oh, ich liebe diesen Gedanken! Also, was ist der Plan?"

„Ich erzähl es dir später. Diese Ponys erleben die Überraschung ihres Lebens!"

Er brach in ein wahnsinniges Gelächter aus, welches in der ganzen Höhle als Echo zu hören war. Danach betrachtete er die Leere seines Verstecks.

„Weißt du, ich sollte _wirklich_ aufhören Selbstgespräche zu führen."

* * *

Die Gala war nur einen Tag entfernt, als durch Spike eine Nachricht für Prinzessin Celestia ankam.

„Es gibt eine Krise in Sattelarabien," verkündete sie den anderen Prinzessinnen, nachdem sie das Pergament sorgfältig durchgelesen hatte.

„Was für eine Krise?" fragte Luna.

„Es fehlen genauere Einzelheiten, aber es besagt, dass ich, du und Cadance sofort zur Hilfe eilen sollen."

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte Twilight.

„Es steht nun einmal so da und selbst wenn sie alle von uns angefordert hätten, müsste trotzdem jemand zurückbleiben."

„Aber ihr könnt Canterlot jetzt nicht verlassen! Was ist mit der Gala?"

„Wir müssen sofort los. Ich übertrage dir die Verantwortung für alles Twilight, die Gala eingeschlossen."

Das Alihorn erstarrte. „Ich? Equestria regieren? Mich um die Gala kümmern? Ganz alleine?"

Celestia nickte. „Deine Freunde und dein Bruder werden dir natürlich helfen, aber ja. Bis wir zurückkehren obliegen dir alle königlichen Pflichten."

„Aber... Ich bin noch nicht einmal ein Jahr lang eine Prinzessin und jetzt wollt ihr, dass ich das Königreich ganz alleine regiere. Seid ihr sicher, dass ich bereit bin?"

Das große Alihorn hob ihr Kinn mit ihrem Huf. „Das bin ich."

Als die anderen davon hörten gerieten sie in Panik.

„Du sagst sie werden _nicht_ der Gala beiwohnen?" stieß Rarity hervor. „Oh und ich habe für sie nun diese schönen Kleider ganz umsonst genäht!"

„Wir müssen und also ganz allein um alles kümmern?" fragte Fluttershy besorgt.

„Ach, wir haben doch schon vorher größere Partys geschmissen!" sagte Pinkie aufmunternd. „Das wird überhaupt kein Problem sein."

„Aber etwas so großes wie die große Galloping Gala? Das ist ein richtiges Großereignis. Oh, ich glaube ich werde..."

Applejack fing sie auf, bevor sie den Flur berühren konnte.

„Ich bin auch nervös," erklärte Twilight. „Aber macht euch keine Sorgen Mädchen. Ich weiß, dass wir das schaffen können, wenn wir nur alle an einen Strang ziehen!"

Das hob die Motivation aller Ponys und sie jubelten. Nun, alle Ponys bis auf Fluttershy, welche nur ein halbherziges „Yay." beisteuerte.

„Auf was warten wir dann noch?" sagte Rarity. „Wir haben eine Gala zu planen!"

„Ich werde mit meinen Singvögeln noch etwas proben."

Ihre vier Freunde sahen verwirrt dem Pegasuspony hinterher, welches traurig davon trottete.

„Was ist denn mit Fluttershy los?" fragte Pinkie verwundert. „Die große Galloping Gala ist doch morgen! Sie sollte glücklich sein! Warum ist sie es aber dann nicht?"

„Du weißt doch wie sie mit gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen umgeht," sagte Rarity.

„Aber so habe ich sie auch noch nie zuvor gesehen," bemerkte Twilight.

„Es sind wieder diese Alpträume," erklärte Applejack. „Sie scheinen schlimmer zu werden."

Das Gesicht des Alihorns füllte sich mit Sorge. „Wie lange ist sie schon so?"

„Eine Weile. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich sie das letzte Mal habe lächeln sehen."

Pinkie grübelte. „Wisst ihr was? Daran kann selbst ich mich nicht erinnern! Ich meine, wenn sie lächelt, dann sieht das immer so erzwungen aus."

„Wusstet ihr, dass sie unzählige Einladungen von Hengsten bekommt?" erwähnte Rarity. „Aber sie lehnt alle Einladungen von ihnen ab! Ich kann sie einfach nicht verstehen! Würde ich so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, dann würde ich geradezu darin schwelgen!"

„Du sagst sie hat Alpträume?" fragte Twilight. „Meinst du diejenigen mit...?"

Sie brauchte den Satz gar nicht zu beenden. „Genau. Sie bekommt dieses Monster einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf."

„Aber er ist jetzt schon seit drei Jahren fort!" erinnerte sie Rarity. „Wovor hat sie denn Angst?"

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden diese traurige Miene umzudrehen!" verkündete Pinkie. „Aber wie?"

Sie dachten alle einen Moment lang nach. Dann leuchtete Rarity etwas ein.

„Was sie braucht ist einen gesellschaftlichen Auftrieb! Sie sollte mehr bei der Gala morgen tun, wie nur das Vogelchor leiten! Sie sollte ein Ständchen singen!"

„Du hast recht!" stimmte Pinkie ihr zu. „Sie hat eine großartige Stimme, aber sie zeigt es nicht allzu oft. Das könnte ihre Chance sein!"

„Was ist mit ihrem Lampenfieber?" fragte Applejack.

„Oh bitte," sagte Rarity leicht verstimmt. „Es ist höchste Zeit, dass sie darüber hinwegkommt."

„Ich vermute sie könnte singen," sagte Twilight. „Wir müssen sie aber zuerst fragen."

Fluttershy war anfangs zögerlich, aber sie entschied sich schlussendlich dafür, da sie so auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie eine viel größere Angst vor ihren Alpträumen, als davor auf einer Bühne zu singen.

* * *

Die vornehmen Ponys waren erstaunt, als sie am Abend das Schloss betraten. Der Ballsaal war wie beim Geburtstag eines sechsjährigen geschmückt, die Tische waren mit bürgerlichen Backwaren bedeckt, das Orchester spielte den Pony Pokey und Prinzessin Twilight grüßte die Gäste an Stelle von Prinzessin Celestia. Sie tat dies natürlich nur für die ersten paar Minuten und mischte sich dann unter die Leute. Die Szene war so lebendig durch die Anwesenheit der Waisenkinder von Canterlot. Die Canterlot Elite war zuerst schockiert, aber bald schon freundeten sie sich mit dieser rustikalen Art an. Sie mussten zugeben, dass die Gala dieses Jahr um einiges unterhaltsamer war.

Pinkie Pie war gerade inmitten eines Liedes, als sie plötzlich etwas rief. „RAINBOW DASH!"

Die Wonderbolts hatten gerade den Ballsaal betreten und Rainbow Dash wurde gleich von den enthusiastischen Pony umarmt.

„Ich bin _sooo_ froh, dass du hier bist!" kreischte Pinkie.

Das blaue Pegasuspony legte einen Arm um sie und lachte. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen Pinkie."

Sie ging dann auf Twilight und Applejack zu, welchen sie eine Umarmung anbot.

„Hey, sagt mal, wo sind Rarity und Fluttershy?" fragte sie, als sie sich umsah.

„Fluttershy probt ihren Song und Rarity holt die Mitglieder des Schönheitsfleckenclubs vom Bahnhof ab," erklärte Applejack mit einem kichern. „Auch wenn sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr der Schönheitsfleckenclub sind."

„Whoa, Whoa. Mal schön langsam. Fluttershy probt was?"

„Sie wird heute Nacht ein Lied singen," antwortet Twilight.

Rainbow sah sie ungläubig an. „Fluttershy? Auf der Bühne?"

„Wir dachten es könnte ihrem Selbstvertrauen auf die Sprünge helfen."

„Und was war das mit dem Schönheitsfleckenclub?"

Applejack wollte gerade antworten, als eine junge Stimme schrie. „Rainbow Dash!"

Sie gehörte zu Scootaloo, welche geradezu auf ihr Vorbild zu spurtete . Rainbow grüßte ihre Adoptivschwester mit einer Umarmung.

„Ich habe dich vermisst Scoot! Lass dich mal ansehen. Wow, du bist ganz schön gewachsen kleine. Und..." sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ist das...?"

Scootaloo hob ihren Rock, um ein Bild eines roten Scooters auf ihrer Seite zu enthüllen. „Ist das zu fassen? Ich habe endlich meinen Schönheitsfleck bekommen!"

Rainbow und Twilight schnappten nach Luft. Applejack grinste. „Ich hab's euch ja gesagt."

„Glückwunsch, Kleine!" Das ältere Pegasuspony fuhr spielerisch über ihre violette Mähne. „Ich wusste schon immer das du ein paar professionelle Moves mit dem Scooter drauf hast!"

„Ich weiß!" rief Scootaloo aus. „Wie konnte ich nur nicht wissen, dass das mein spezielles Talent ist?"

Dann ging Rarity auf Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom zu, die, wie Scootaloo, elegant gekleidet waren. Apple Bloom trug ein glitzerndes rotes Kleid und hatte ihre pinke Schleife mit einer funkelnden grünen getauscht. Sweetie Belle trug hochhackige Glasschuhe, welche gut zu ihren blauen Kleid mit den durchlässigen Randdekorationen passten. Scootaloos Haar war lang und wild und ihr Kleid war eine prachtvolle Mischung aus orange und violett.

„Wow." Twilight staunte über die Kleider der Mädchen. „Ihr seht toll aus! Hast du ihnen diese Kleider angefertigt Rarity?"

„Kannst du es glauben?" antwortete Rarity. „Die liebe Apple Bloom hat die Entwürfe dazu angefertigt!"

„Wirklich?" sagte Applejack.

„Ja!" rief ihre Schwester aus. „Und rate mal was gestern erschienen ist."

Sie hob ihren Rock, um Applejack ihren Schönheitsfleck zu zeigen. Es war ein Apfel, der mit einem Pinsel rot angemalt wird.

„Warum...Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Ich wusste es nur von Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle...Ich war besorgt das du..."

„Ich wollte das es eine Überraschung wird! Ich war gut im entwerfen von Kleidern und so dachte ich, dass ich unser Clubhaus einen neuen Anstrich geben könnte! Als ich fertig war ist er einfach so erschienen!"

Applejack schniefte und nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm. „Meine kleine Apple Bloom ist endlich erblüht!"

„Aber du sagtest Sweetie Belle hatte auch ihren Schönheitsfleck, oder?" fragte Twilight.

„Habe ich auch!" Das kleine Einhorn pfiff, als sie ihre Seite den anderen zeigte.

Sweetie Belles Schönheitsfleck war eine lavendelfarbene Musiknote, welche eine Glocke klingeln ließ. Twilight musste gar nicht erst fragen, was ihr besonderes Talent war.

„Ich wusste schon immer das du eine liebliche Singstimme hattest."

„Ich bekam ihn bei einer Talentshow," erklärte Sweetie Belle. „Wir versuchten uns als Komiker, aber kein Pony lachte."

„Und dann fing Sweetie Belle das Singen an," unterbrach sie Scootaloo. „Und wir stiegen dann in ihren Lied mit ein."

„Als alle Ponys klatschten wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht nur das Singen an sich liebte, sondern auch, dass ich sehr gut darin bin! Danach erhielt ich meinen Schönheitsfleck!"

„Und wir haben gewonnen!" fügte Apple Bloom hinzu.

„Ihr drei habt einen langen Weg zurückgelegt," bemerkte Rainbow Dash.

„Das haben wir alle," sagte Twilight.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den grauen Hengst, der sie aus der Entfernung belauschte. Sein Hirschgeweih und Ziegenhorn waren unter einem Zylinderhut versteckt. Es war das Einzige, was er neben seinen rot-gelben Augen an seiner Erscheinung nicht geändert hatte. Er musste bei der Aussage des Alihorns lächeln.

„Das stimmt Twilight Sparkle, mich eingeschlossen."


	3. Die Rückkehr

**3\. Die Rückkehr**

So weit war die Gala ein Erfolg. Selbst die vornehmsten Ponys amüsierten sich. Während Pinkie das Unterhaltungsprogramm übernahm gingen Rainbow Dash und Applejack zu den Waisenkindern, welche begierig darauf waren beide zu sehen.

„Ich will einmal genauso sein wie du!" sagten sie immerwährend zu dem einen oder den anderen Pony.

„Ach, hört auf. Ich werd noch ganz rot." Applejack errötete.

„Denkt in großen Maßstäben Kinder," sagte Rainbow. „Mit einer Menge Übung und etwas Mumm könnt ihr alles erreichen!"

„Mädels," Twilight unterbrach sie. „Hat einer von euch beiden Fluttershy gesehen? Es ist schon fast Zeit für ihren Auftritt."

„Ist sie denn nicht in ihren Raum?" fragte Applejack.

„Nein, dort war ich schon."

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich im Garten. Ihr wisst ja, dass sie sich mit ihren Tieren am wohlsten fühlt.."

„Ich werde sie holen," meldete sich Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy war zu dieser Zeit wirklich im Garten, um ihre Stimme aufzuwärmen. Sie war so nervös, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, sie würde jeden Moment unter den Druck zusammenbrechen.

„Oh, was mache ich nur?" murmelte sie zu sich selbst. „Ich kann doch nicht vor jeden da draußen singen."

„Warum nicht? Wir wissen alle das du großartig bist."

Sie drehte sich um und sah Rainbow Dash in ihrer Wonderboltuniform. Sie begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich bin froh dich zu sehen."

„Wirklich?" frage Rainbow. „Denn die anderen erzählen mir das du alles andere als glücklich bist in letzter Zeit."

Fluttershy senkte ihren Blick. „Nun ja, ähm..."

„Sie sagen, das liegt daran, dass du noch immer diese Alpträume von Discord hast."

Sie sah sie mit ernsten Augen an. „Es war anders. In meinen Träumen hält er mich für gewöhnlich nur in seinen Armen und lacht. Aber die letzte Nacht hat er..." Sie zitterte, „seine Tatze durch meine Mähne gestrichen und...ich ließ ihn einfach. Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal gewährt. Ich..."

Rainbow legte ihren Huf um ihre Schultern. „Hey, das war doch nur ein dummer Traum. Du solltest dich locker machen. Das ist eine Party! Was mich an etwas erinnert. Es wird Zeit für deinen Auftritt."

„Oh, ich fühle mich gerade nicht so danach..."

„Erzähl mir nicht du hast immer noch Lampenfieber! Komm schon, erinnerst du dich nicht daran, als du uns allen mit dem Wirbelsturm geholfen hast?"

„Singen ist nicht dasselbe wie fliegen."

„Du bist eine tolle Sängerin! Du hast mit mir doch auch dieses Haustierlied gesungen."

„Da waren nur du und ich und die Tiere vor Ort. Aber da drinnen sind hunderte Ponys, die mich beobachten und..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin da um dich zu unterstützen. Das werden wir alle."

Fluttershy schluckte. „Okay."

* * *

Discord war von der ganzen Veranstaltung gelangweilt, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass die diesjährige Gala um einiges interessanter war wie die letztes Jahr und auch die vom Jahr davor. Trotzdem gab es nach seinem Geschmack einfach zu wenig Chaos! Um sich selbst etwas zu amüsieren spielte er den vornehmen Ponys ein paar Streiche. Zum Beispiel zauberte er einen Hasen in die Punschschüssel, allerdings achtete er darauf keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war.

Er sah sich im Saal um und bemerkte, dass der kleine Drache Spike versuchte Rarity zum Tanz aufzufordern. Er rollte bei dem Anblick seine Augen. _Gib auf kleiner. Das wird nie passieren._ Andererseits bewunderte er aber auch die Hartnäckigkeit des kleinen Drachen. In der Zwischenzeit machte das Partypony Pinkie Pie sich selbst unwissend zum Narren.

„Ich bin das P zu dem INKIE zu dem P zum I zum E," sang sie. „Und ich lache mir ins Bein, wenn ich schon dabei bin WOLLT IHR MEINE FREUNDE SEIN?! Ich bin Pinkielicious!"

Es war Twilight Sparkle, die ihr das Mikrophon entriss. _Danke!_, sagte Discord leise zu sich selbst. _Du hast endlich 'mal in deinem Leben etwas richtig gemacht!_

Die Prinzessin tippte auf das Mikrophon, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Ponys zu erhalten.

„Stuten und GentlePonys," sagte sie. „Willkommen zur großen Galloping Gala! Ich hoffe ihr alle genießt den Abend."

Ein Jubel ging von den Weißenkindern aus. Der Herr des Chaos grunzte. _Warum in aller Welt haben sie einen Haufen nerviger Gören eingeladen?!_

„Es gibt noch mehr zu sehen," setzte Twilight fort. „Wir haben eine große Palette an Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten für euch alle eingeplant, unter anderem eine Flugshow der Wonderbolts."

Die Masse stampfte mit den Hufen und die Wonderbolts erhoben sich leicht in die Lüfte. Discord gähnte. _Ich könnte auch gleich jetzt loslegen_, dachte er, aber das Alihorn sprach weiter.

„Aber zuerst werden wir ein Lied von einer sehr guten Freundin von mir hören. Stuten und Gentleponys, das Element der Freundlichkeit selbst: Fluttershy!"

_Oh prima! Dieses kleine erbärmliche Pegasuspony wird singen! Das sollte wirklich urkomisch werden. _Dann bemerkte er die ehrfürchtigen Blicke der Hengste. _Was starren die denn da an? _Discord folgte ihren Blicken und ließ sein Glas mit Kakao, aus welchem er trank, fallen.

Das gelbe Pegasuspony ging nervös zum Mikrophon. Sie trug ein stromlinienförmiges, lichtdurchlässiges, grünes Kleid und Gänseblümchen, die in ihrer glatten Mähne eingeflochten waren. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass Discord das Element der Freundlichkeit wieder gesehen hatte. Sein Spiegel zählte nicht. Und sie war...sie war...

Er schüttelte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Es war bloß ein flüchtiger Aussetzer.

Fluttershy schaute in Richtung der Zuschauer und fühlte ihre Knie weich werden. Dann bemerkte sie ihre fünf besten Freunde und den Schönheitsfleckenclub in der vordersten Reihe, welche ihr versichernd zulächelten. Sie blickte hinüber zum Klavierspieler, welcher nickte und anfing die ersten Töne zu spielen. Ihre Stimme war anfangs schwach.

„_Kann...jemand..."_ sie klärte ihren Hals, _„mir ein Pony...finden zum...?"_

Sie stoppte ihn Panik. Sweetie Belle sah ihre Not und sang, _„lieben!"_

Das Pegasuspony schaute zu ihr dankbar herüber. Dann fing der Klavierspieler an zu spielen. Als ihr Einsatz näher rückte wurde Fluttershy immer nervöser, sodass Sweetie Belle mit einem Sprung auf die Bühne kam und ihr versichernd zunickte. Dadurch fühlte sie sich selbstbewusster und sie sang ein wenig lauter.

„_Jeden Morgen steh ich auf und sterb ein wenig  
__Kann kaum auf eignen Beinen stehn..."_

Das Einhornfohlen sang unterstützend. _„Sie dich selbst an!"_

„_Sie dich selbst im Spiegel und wein  
__Herr was du mir tust  
__Ich verbring all die Jahre im Glauben an dir  
__Aber ich bekomm keine Entlastung, Herr!  
__Ein Pony..."_

Sweetie Belle brachte die Zuschauer dazu mitzusingen. _„Ein Pony!"_

Fluttershy fing an zu lächeln. _„Ein Pony..."_

„_Ein Pony!"_ sangen ihre Freunde.

„_Kann jemand mir ein Pony finden...zum lieben?"_

Die Ponys stampften mit ihren Hufen und jubelten. Fluttershy errötete.

„Du machst das toll," flüsterte Sweetie Belle. „Nun sing etwas lauter und mit etwas mehr Gefühl!"

Sie atmete ein und tat das, was Sweetie Belle ihr empfahl.

„_Hab kein Gefühl, hab keinen Rhythmus_

_Ich verlier meinen Takt..."_

Andere Ponys unter den Zuschauern sangen. _„Sie verliert ihren Takt!"_

„_Ich bin okay. Mir geht's gut."_

Apple Bloom und Scootaloo gingen ebenfalls auf die Bühne. _„Sie ist ok! Ihr geht's gut!"_

„_Begegne keiner Niederlage!  
__Ich geh aus dieser Zelle!  
__Eines Tages bin ich frei, Herr!  
__Ein Pony..."_

„_Ein Pony!"_

„_Ein Pony..."_

„_Ein Pony!"_

„_Kann jemand mir ein Pony finden...?"_ Fluttershy nahm das Mikro vom Ständer. _„Ein Pony zum Lieben?!"_

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht, als sie weitersang. Bald schon waren die Zuschauer nicht mehr wie Hintergrundsänger und sie war in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Spontan flog Fluttershy in die Luft.

„_Sie arbeitet hart!"_

„_Jeden Tag..."_

„_Jeden Tag!"_

„_Ich Versuchs und Versuchs und Versuchs!  
__Aber alle ziehen mich runter  
__Sie sagen ich bin verrückt  
__Sie sagen ich hätte nichts im Kopf  
__Kein Urteilsvermögen  
__Ich hab kein Pony mehr das mir glaubt!  
__Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"_

Discord sah ihren Auftritt erstaunt an. War das, dasselbe Pegasuspony, dem er im Labyrinth begegnet war? War das, dasselbe Pegasuspony, welches vor Schmetterlingen davongerannt war? Welches kaum ein verständliches Wort von sich gab? Sang dieses Pony in einer starken, selbstbewussten Stimme, sich in der Luft im Kreise drehend, im Licht des Scheinwerfers? War das wirklich die schwache und hilflose Fluttershy?

Er beobachtete sie tanzend, während die Musik lief. Jeder Schritt den sie machte wirkte grazil und anmutig. Keinen einzigen Fehler konnte er finden. Es machte ihn krank. _Ich muss das ganze jetzt beenden!_

Die drei Fohlen fingen wieder an zu singen. _„Findet ihr ein Pony zum Lieben..."_

Die Zuschauer sangen ebenfalls mit. _„Findet ihr ein Pony zum Lieben..."_

Als sie diese Zeile wiederholten wirbelte Fluttershy immer noch in der Luft umher und vergaß all ihre Sorgen. Zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben fühlte sie sich richtig glücklich.

Dann fühlte sie wie jemand ihren Huf hielt und sie drehte, aber sie war so versunken in ihren Gedanken, dass sie sich nichts dabei dachte. Sie hörte nicht einmal die Schreie der Ponys. Erst nachdem ihr mysteriöser Partner sie absenkte öffnete sie die Augen und ihr Lächeln verschwand.

Derjenige, der über ihr Stand, sie in seinen Armen hielt, war der Gegenstand ihrer Alpträume selbst.

„Meine liebe Fluttershy. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so eine liebliche Stimme hast!"

Sie war starr vor Schreck und hatte jegliche Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien. Ein Schrei einer bekannten Stimme, brach sie aus ihrer Trance.

„Lass sie los!"

Rainbow Dash drängte sich beschützend zwischen ihr und Discord.

„Was?" das Drachenpony zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Wir haben doch nur getanzt."

„Discord," knirschte Twilight zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Ach, Twilight Sparkle oder sollte ich eher _eure Hoheit_ sagen? Überrascht mich zu sehen? Nun, es ist sicherlich eine Weile her, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir keine Postkarte geschickt habe." Er sah auf die Fohlen herab, welche noch immer auf der Bühne standen. „Na, wenn das nicht meine drei kleinen Befreier sind!"

Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle versteckten sich hinter ihren Schwestern, während Scootaloo sich Schutz bei den nahestehendsten Erwachsenen suchte, Pinkie Pie.

„Hör auf uns hinzuhalten Discord!" brüllte die Prinzessin. „Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich dachte es wäre offensichtlich. Ich bin hergekommen um Equestria zu übernehmen!"

Die Menge schnappte schockiert nach Luft. Die Waisenkinder versteckten sich vor lauter Angst hinter Applejack.

„Ha!" Twilight grinste hämisch. „Du hättest besser in deinem Versteck bleiben sollen Discord! Nun da du dich selbst gezeigt hast, können wir dich in Stein verwandeln!"

„Ach, wirklich?" sagte Discord. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, brauchst du dafür doch die Elemente der Harmonie."

„Ja! Genau..." Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass ihre Freunde den Halsschmuck nicht trugen. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nach einem Jahr aufgehört hatten die Elemente der Harmonie zu tragen. Sie gingen davon aus, dass Discord nie zurückkehren würde. Nun fühlte sie sich wie ein echter Narr.

Aber sie stand ihm trotzdem aufsässig gegenüber. „Wir brauchen die Elemente nicht, um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen!"

Licht umgab Twilights Horn, als sie einen Zauber vorbereitete. Discord hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du machst Witze, oder?"

Sie schoss einen violetten Strahl auf ihn ab, um zu zeigen, dass es ihr ernst war. Er schlug diesen mit Leichtigkeit weg, als wäre es eine einfache Fliege gewesen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass mich _so etwas_ aufhalten wird? Hast du es denn schon vergessen?"

Dann schnippte er mit seiner Adlerklaue und Twilights Horn verschwand.

„Hey!" schrie sie. „Gib es zurück!"

„Wirklich, Twilight Sparkle? Steckst du schon so tief im Mist, dass du so mürrisch bist wie Celestia?"

Er schnippte seine Finger wieder und diesmal stand Twilight mitten im Mist. Pinkie Pie kicherte.

„Mitten im Mist stecken! Das ist urkomisch!"

Twilight stöhnte genervt auf und nutzte ihre Flügel, um sich aus dem Mist zu befreien. „Warte nur bis Prinzessin Celestia zurück kommt! Sie gibt dir das, was du verdienst!"

Discord hielt seinen Bauch vor lauter lachen. „Was ist los Twilight? Kannst du Equestria nicht einmal selber führen? Muss Mami Celestia kommen, um alles wieder gut zu machen?"

„Hey!" brüllte Rainbow Dash. „Kein Pony beleidigt meine Freunde und kommt damit davon!"

Sie flog geradewegs auf ihn zu, aber er musste nur leicht zur Seite treten, um ihr auszuweichen. Rainbow traf eine Säule und warf diese damit sogar fast um.

„Habt ihr Ponys denn _nichts_ aus unserer letzten Begegnung gelernt?" Er lachte hämisch. „Ihr dachtet sogar ich wäre für immer verschwunden!" Er sah daraufhin Fluttershy an. „Außer dir, meine Liebe."

Das Pegasuspony stand betäubt da. „Wie...Woher wusstest du...?"

Sie war angespannt, als er ihr Kinn in seine Klaue nahm und langsam sagte, „Ich habe dich beobachtet."

Rainbow hat inzwischen wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt und drängte sich erneut zwischen Fluttershy und Discord. „Berühr sie nur noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen Discord!"

Er hob beide Hände. „Schon gut. Ich habe sowieso anderes, um das ich mich kümmern muss." Er drehte sich zu Twilight. „Ich befürchte Prinzessin Celestia wird dir nicht helfen können, bedenkt man ihre momentanes Dilemma in," er formte mit seinen Händen Anführungszeichen, „Sattelarabien."

Das Alihorn neigte ihren Kopf leicht in Verwirrung. „Was meinst du?"

Er kicherte und schnippte mit den Fingern, was dazu führte, dass sich in der Luft ein Bild materialisierte. Die Mengen schnappten nach Luft, als sie Prinzessin Celestia, Luna und Cadance in einen Käfig sahen. Ihnen fehlten ihre Hörner. Shining Armors Augen verengten sich als er Discord anstarrte.

„Was hast du mit meiner Ehefrau gemacht?!"

„Ihr geht es gut, dass versichere ich dir. Genauso wie dem Fohlen übrigens, obwohl es eine Schande wäre, wenn einer Mutter kurz vor der Geburt ihres Mädchens etwas zustoßen würde."

Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich. „Ihres Mädchens?"

„Ja, es wird ein Mädchen! Meinen Herzlichen Glückwunsch und bla, bla, bla!"

„Wenn du Cadance auch nur ein Haar krümmst..!"

Discord schnippte mit den Fingern und das Bild verschwand. „Ich würde es nicht 'mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen wagen, aber falls auch nur eines von euch Ponys _versuchen_ sollte mich aufzuhalten, dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren! Das betrifft übrigens _auch_ das Ungeborene!"

Blitzschnell änderte Discord die Szene und trug eine Krawatte, während er vor einer Wetterkarte stand.

„Nun zum Wetter! Unsere heutige Prognose sagt einen Zuckerwattenwolkenschokomilchregen voraus! Und wisst ihr was? Es könnte sogar Katzen und Hunde aus Schokolade regnen! Ich hoffe jedes Pony kommt sicher nach Hause!"

Mit einem finalen triumphalen Lachen verschwand das Drachenpony und Blitze schlugen im Saal ein. Die Massen sahen nach draußen, als es anfing Schokoladenkatzen und -hunde zu regnen. Jedes Pony schrie in Panik und rannte panisch aus dem Ballsaal.

„An alle Ponys!" befahl Twilight. „Beruhigt euch! Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!"

Kein Pony hörte ihr zu und sie begannen in Scharen nach draußen zu strömen.

„Reißt euch zusammen! Bleibt im Ballsaal, bis weitere Anweisungen gegeben werden! Ich..."

Aber die Massen versuchten ihr Glück draußen und rannten nach Hause durch den Schokoladensturm. Selbst die Wonderbolts flogen aus dem Ballsaal vor lauter Angst. Nur die Waisenkinder, Shining Armor, die Palastwachen, die Prinzessin und ihre Freunde blieben wo sie waren.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash!" rief Twilight. „Bringt die Waisenkinder in den Keller! Sie können dort bleiben, bis der Sturm vorüber gezogen ist. Es ist für sie nicht sicher jetzt zum Waisenhaus zurückzukehren."

„Verstanden." Rainbow Dash salutierte, bevor sie und Applejack dann die verängstigten kleinen Fohlen eskortierten.

„Fluttershy. Du passt auf Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo auf. Lass sie nicht aus den Augen."

Das Pegasuspony nickte. Sie war stark verängstigt, aber sie war auch gewillt diese drei Fohlen um jeden Preis zu beschützen.

„Ich helfe den Wachen dabei die Bewohner von Canterlot in ihre Häuser zu bringen," sagte Shining Armor.

„Gute Idee Shining," sagte Twilight. „Wir treffen uns alle im Thronsaal in einer Stunde! Das wichtigste ist jetzt erst einmal Ruhe zu bewahren!"

Als alle Ponys sich an ihre Arbeit begaben, senkte Twilight ihren Kopf. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur geschehen lassen? Equestria war in Gefahr, weil sie nachlässig wurde. Selbst mit den Elementen der Harmonie konnte sie nichts unternehmen, da sie ihr Horn brauchte, um sie zu aktivieren. _Ich bin wirklich eine tolle Prinzessin..._


	4. Der Vorschlag

**4\. Der Vorschlag**

Discord verbreitete weiter Chaos über ganz Equestria. Er verwandelte die Eisenbahn in rote Lakritze, Büffel übten Ballett, die Bäume wurden in Zuckerstangen verwandelt und die Vögel in Orangen. Den letzten Trick verdankte er Twilight Sparkle. Danach wechselte Discord alle paar Minuten von Nacht zu Tag, damit er seine Arbeit betrachten könnte. Ponyville hat er sich hierbei ganz bis zum Schluss aufgehoben.

„Hm, 'mal überlegen," murmelte er, als er über der ahnungslosen Stadt schwebte. „Was zu tun? Was zu tun?"

Er stoppte, als er Gelächter hörte. Er blickte nach unten und sah zwei Ponys die ein Picknick an einen Aussichtspunkt veranstalteten. Er erkannte, dass einer von beiden Applejacks älterer Bruder war, während die andere Person eine Lehrerin aus Ponyville war. Der Hengst trug eine Fliege passend zu seinem Smoking, während die Lehrerin ein schönes pinkes Kleid trug. Discord setzte sich auf eine Wolke und beobachtete diese Szene.

„Dieses Picknick war eine gute Idee von dir Big Mac," sagte Cheerilee.

„Yep," er nickte.

Das Drachenpony musste sich ducken, als sie hoch in den Himmel blickten. „Eine wunderschöne Nacht, oder?"

Big Macintosh sah in ihre Richtung. „Yep."

Discord rollte seine Augen. „Komm schon Junge! Du kannst doch wohl mehr sagen als das!"

Plötzlich erschien auf seiner Schulter eine kleinere Version von ihm mit Teufelshörnern und einem spitzen Dreizack.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Sie haben eine romantische Verabredung. Ruiniere sie!"

Er nickte und schnippte mit seinen Fingern. Unter ihm ließ Big Macintosh einen lauten Rülpser heraus. Er wurde rot vor lauter Scham.

„Entschuldige."

_Sie wird ihn jetzt sitzen lassen,_ dachte das Drachenpony und kicherte.

Aber stattdessen kicherte sie. „_Jemand _hier hatte wohl zu viel Champagner."

Discord war verwirrt und versuchte etwas anderes. Als Cheerilee einen Schluck von ihren Trinken nahm schnappte er mit den Fingern, was dazu führte, dass sie den Champagner in Big Macs Gesicht spuckte. _Jetzt wird er sie sitzen lassen!_

Cheerilee lächelte seltsam. „Entschuldige. Scheinbar hatte _ich_ auch schon zu viel."

Sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und fingen an zu lachen. Discord war genervt. Er beschwor einen Zuckerwattensturm, um es Schokomilch auf das Paar regnen zu lassen.

Seltsam, sagte Cheerilee. „Es war bis eben keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen."

Sie schrie kurz auf, als ein Blitz sie fast traf. Ihre Kleidung und ihre Mähne wurde von der Schokoladenmilch durchtränkt. Big Macintosh nahm seine Jacke und warf diese Cheerilee über. Die zwei rannten in Richtung Farm und beide kuschelten sich dort zusammen.

Cheerilee wollte Big Mac seine Jacke zurückgeben, doch dieser stoppte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, Big Mac," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie betrachtete dann den Sturm draußen. „Wow. Wir haben wohl echt Pech, was?"

„Yep."

Sie lachten und rieben ihre Nasen aneinander. Discord schlug mit seiner Tatze auf die Wolke.

„Ich verstehe das nicht!" schrie er. „Ich habe sie erniedrigt, es auf ihr Picknick regnen lassen und sie sind _immer noch_ glücklich?!"

„Widerlich, oder?" sein Schulterteufel würgte.

Er starrte hinab auf das Paar, als sie sich umarmten und sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen schauten. Er seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Ja, Widerlich."

„Du klingst nicht so überzeugt."

„Warum glaubst du sieht uns niemand auf diese Art an?"

„Wir sind einfach viel zu großartig für solche Einfaltspinsel!"

„Hey, warum rede ich überhaupt mit dir, wenn ich mich auch am Unglück unzähliger Ponys ergötzen kann?"

Er schlug seinen Schulterteufel von seiner Schulter und steuerte seine Wolke Richtung Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight lief im Thronsaal hin und her. „Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen?"

„Das fragst du dich doch schon die ganze letzte Stunde!" beschwerte sich Spike. „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Twilight."

„Doch, dass ist es! Prinzessin Celestia hat mir die Führung über das Königreich anvertraut und sieh dich doch nur einmal um, was passiert ist!"

„Es ist Discords Schuld, Herzchen," sagte Rarity. „Nicht deine."

„Genau!" stimmte ihr Pinkie zu. „Es ist seine Schuld, dass es jetzt überall köstliche Schokoladenkatzen und -hunde regnet und das auch nur ohne einen Hauch Schlagsahne. Keinen Hauch!"

„Pinkie, hast du da etwa Schokolade im Gesicht?"

Schnell wischte Pinkie Pie den belastenden Beweis mit ihrer Zunge von ihrem Gesicht. „Nein."

Rarity rollte ihre Augen und drehte sich dann zu Fluttershy. „Du hattest von Anfang an Recht liebste. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe."

„Ist schon gut," versicherte Fluttershy sie.

Rainbow Dash und Applejack betraten den Thronsaal.

„Okay," sagte die letztere. „Alle Waisenkinder sind sicher. Die Palastdiener bringen ihnen Kuchen, um sie etwas zu beruhigen."

Shining Armor erschien hinter ihnen. „Es sieht nicht gut da draußen aus Mädchen. Die Straßen wurden in eine Rutschbahn verwandelt. Es gibt bereits zwölf Verletzte und das nur durch die rutschigen Straßen! Fragt mich gar nicht erst wie viele Ponys am Kopf verletzt wurden durch die herabfallenden Schokokatzen und -hunde!"

„Wir müssen diesen Fiesling aufhalten!" rief Apple Bloom aus.

„Ich weiß," sagte Twilight, „aber wir können die Elemente der Harmonie nicht ohne meine Magie verwenden."

„Was wäre, wenn Fluttershy ihren starren Blick bei Discord anwenden würde?" schlug Scootaloo vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das bei ihm funktionieren würde," sagte Fluttershy leise. Sie war noch immer darüber bestürzt, dass Discord sie in seinen Armen hielt.

„Es hat bei dem Basilisken doch geklappt, oder?" sagte Sweetie Belle.

„Ich sage, wir verpassen ihn eine ordentliche Abreibung!" rief Rainbow Dash heraus.

„Und was würde das nutzen?" erkundigte sich Applejack. „Selbst wenn du ihn Schaden zufügen könntest, würde er sich mit seiner Magie sofort wieder heilen. Twilight, was denkst du sollten wir unternehmen?"

Die Prinzessin legte ihren Kopf in beide Hufe. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"

Alle Ponys schnappten nach Luft, als ein bekanntes Lachen als Echo durch den Saal zog. „Gibst du denn wirklich so einfach auf Twilight Sparkle? So etwas liegt dir doch eigentlich nicht."

„Zeig dich Feigling!" forderte Shining Armor. „Wenn du mir nicht meine Ehefrau zurückgibst werde ich...!"

„Du wirst was Prinzchen? Wie kommt es eigentlich dazu, dass _du_ kein zusätzliches paar Flügel bekommen hast, wie deine Schwester?"

„Das reicht jetzt!" brüllte Rainbow Dash, als sie ihre Fäuste hochnahm. „Komm raus und kämpfe du feiges Huhn!"

Sie sprang auf, als Discord ihr auf den Rücken tippte.

„Ein Huhn also?" er betrachtete seine Klaue. „Du könntest damit sogar teilweise richtig liegen."

Rainbow biss ihre Zähne zusammen und flog geradewegs auf ihn zu. Discord teleportierte sich selbst daraufhin zu der anderen Seite des Raumes, was bewirkte, dass das Pegasuspony direkt in das Fenster krachte. Glücklicherweise blieb das Glasgemälde in Takt und ist nicht zersplittert.

„Meine liebe Rainbow Dash," sagte Discord und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum musst du nur immer so gewalttätig sein?"

Twilight stand aufsässig da und stampfte mit ihrem Huf. „Das reicht! Du hast dich genug an unserer Situation ergötzt Discord!"

„Wer hat sich hier an etwas ergötzt? Ich verspotte euch doch nur! Aber wenn euch ergötzen lieber ist..." Er schnippte seine Finger und verwandelte so den Flur in Wachs, was dazu führte, dass alle Ponys ausrutschten. „Seht nur wie hilfreich ich bin! Ich habe für euch extra den Flur gewachst!"

„Was hast du nur davon, Ponys ständig in solche rutschigen Situationen zu bringen?" fragte Applejack.

„Hör auf, du Riesenfiesling!" brüllte Apple Bloom.

„Ja!", riefen Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo in Zustimmung.

Das Drachenpony beugte sich zu ihnen runter. „Fiesling? Und das kommt von einem Fohlen, dass ihre eigene Cousine gemobbt hat!"

„Hey!" Applejack versuchte aufzustehen, aber fiel dann wieder hin. „Lass meine Schwester und ihre Freunde in Ruhe!"

„Freunde? Hm... Interessante Wortwahl, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihre Streiterei erst dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich mich befreien konnte!"

„W-Was?" stotterte Sweetie Belle.

„Erinnert ihr euch denn nicht mehr an euren Klassenausflug?"

„Du meinst...?" stammelte Scootaloo. „Du...Du warst diese Statue?"

Er klatschte mit den Händen, was jedes Mal ein anderes Geräusch erzeugte. „Gebt den kleinen Ponys einen Preis! Und lasst mich euch persönlich für eure Hilfe bedanken! Ich hätte ohne euch Equestria niemals übernehmen können!"

Fluttershy hatte genug. Sie flog vom Wachsboden geradewegs auf die richtige Höhe, um Discord in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Du denkst du kannst einfach ein paar kleine, wehrlose Fohlen einschüchtern und damit davon kommen?!"

Discords Augen weiteten sich, aufgrund ihrer überraschenden Kühnheit. „Entschuldige?"

Sie stupste seine Nase mit ihrem Huf. „Du passt besser auf was du sagst Bursche oder ich verwende den starren Blick!"

„Den was?"

„Ja!" Scootaloo jubelte. „Das war's für dich Kumpel!"

„Oh, ich habe ja solche Angst," sagte er sarkastisch.

Plötzlich öffnete Fluttershy weit ihre Augen und es war so als würde ein unsichtbarer Strahl aus ihnen herausschießen. Discord schien in diesem Blick für einen Moment lang gefangen zu sein, doch dann fing er an zu lachen. Fluttershy sah überrascht auf ihre Hufe.

„Aber..das sollte doch..."

Sie quiekte, als er sie in den Arm nahm und mit seiner Tatze spielerisch ihre Mähne streichelte. „Oh, du bist einfach _urkomisch_, meine Liebe. Da ist jemand definitiv mutiger geworden über die letzten Jahre."

„Ich warnte dich!" schrie Rainbow, welche sich zu einen erneuten Angriff bereitmachte.

Discord teleportierte sich aus dem Weg und ließ Fluttershy dabei los.

„Das reicht Discord!" befahl Twilight. „Warum bist du hier?"

Er erschien direkt hinter ihr. „Ich bin hier um zu verhandeln."

Sie drehte sich zu ihn um. „Verhandeln?"

„Hört mir zu. Wir alle wissen ja, dass ihr die Harmonie in euren Königreich zurück wollt, ebenso wie eure Prinzessinnen und so weiter und so fort. Und ich will nicht zurück in Stein verwandelt werden. Also...warum treffen wir nicht eine Vereinbarung?"

„Das ist doch nicht wieder eines von deinen Spielchen, oder?" fragte Rainbow Dash misstrauisch.

„Oh, ich liebe Spiele!" rief Pinkie Pie dazwischen.

„Meine Güte, nein!" Er zauberte eine weiße Flagge hervor. „Ich möchte doch nur reden!"

„Über was?" fragte Twilight misstrauisch.

„Ihr wollt doch, dass ich aufhöre mein Chaos in Equestria zu verbreiten. Ich möchte einfach etwas im Gegenzug dafür."

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Leben?"

„Das wäre natürlich eines der Dinge..."

„Du gibst uns die Prinzessinnen zurück und verwandelst alles wieder so wie es einmal war oder wir werden..."

„Mich zurück in Stein verwandeln?" er zeigte mit einem Finger auf ihren Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht ohne Horn!"

Wütend schoss Shining Armor einen Strahl auf ihn ab. Discord wich diesen aus, indem er sich zur Tür teleportierte.

„Typisch Ponys! Hier komme ich und schwenke die weiße Flagge, bereit zu reden und alles was ihr könnt ist darauf mit Gewalt zu antworten! Ihr seid in der Tat die Elemente der Harmonie!"

„Verschwinde!" rief Rainbow.

„Du bist hier nicht erwünscht!" brüllte Twilight.

Fluttershy hatte das alles unsicher beobachtet. Sie vertraute Discord zwar nicht, aber ihre Freunde gaben ihn noch nicht einmal die Chance auszureden. Sie behielt das im Hinterkopf, als sie einen gewagten Schritt tat und sich zwischen Discord und ihre Freunde drängte.

„Twilight!" rief sie aus. „Ich bin wirklich von dir überrascht! Gerade du von allen Ponys!"

„Fluttershy," sagte Twilight langsam.

„Sagtest du nicht, dass man vernünftig reden sollte, bevor man vorschnell ein Urteil fällt? Discord mag zwar ein böses Monster sein, welches keineswegs unser Vertrauen verdient..."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich hier stehe, oder!" Das Drachenpony winkte.

„Aber wir sollten ihm zumindest die Chance geben, um sich selbst zu erklären!"

Alle waren von dieser Handlung überrascht. Discord verwirrte das am meisten, jedoch gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass sie ihn verteidigte und so setzte er ein böses Grinsen auf.

„Gut gesagt meine Liebe."

Sie war angespannt, als Discord provokativ über ihre Mähne streichelte. Ängstlich und zugleich frustriert schlug sie seine Tatze weg und flog an Twilights Seite.

„Du hast recht," sagte ihre Freundin, bevor sie sich zu Discord umdrehte. „Was sind deine Forderungen Discord?"

Das Drachenpony grinste und schwebte gemütlich auf seinen Rücken. „So wie ich das sehe, wollt ihr drei Dinge von mir: dein Horn, Ordnung in Equestria und natürlich die Prinzessinnen. Genau genommen, zählt das letzte als drei Dinge, vier, wenn wir das Ungeborene berücksichtigen, aber egal. In jedem Fall möchte ich drei Dinge im Gegenzug.

„Ach was," sagte Rarity. „Sind wir nicht bedürftig?"

Twilight seufzte. „Was willst du?"

„Für dein Horn," begann Discord, „will ich, dass du mir versprichst nie die Elemente der Harmony gegen mich einzusetzen."

„Was?!" rief Rainbow. „Warum sollten wir auf so eine Vereinbarung eingehen?"

„Du willst doch das Prinzessin Zimperlich ihr Horn zurückbekommt, oder?"

„Das ist ein Trick!"

„Ich sag dir was. Wenn irgendjemand sein Ende der Abmachung nicht einhält könnt ihr mit den Elementen der Harmonie tun und lassen was ihr wollt. Mit anderen Worten wenn ich mein Versprechen breche verwandelt ihr mich zurück in Stein."

Das violette Pony starrte ihn an, entschied sich aber ruhig zu bleiben. „Und die anderen Dinge?"

„Wenn ich Equestria von meinen Chaos befreien würde, nun, dann wäre ich ja ziemlich gelangweilt. Schließlich bin ich ja der Geist von Chaos und Disharmonie. Alles was ich möchte ist ein winziges Stückchen Land, wo ich in Ruhe mein herrliches Chaos verbreiten kann."

Twilight nickte. „Das sollte möglich sein."

„Was ist mit Cadance?" wollte Shining Armor wissen. „Was wird es kosten, um sie zurückzubekommen?"

„Gebt mir einen Moment!" sagte Discord, als er nachdenklich sein Kinn antippte.

„Du meinst du weißt es nicht?" fragte Spike.

„Ich denke nach!"

Und das tat er. Er überlegte sich die ersten beiden Punkte sehr sorgfältig, aber bei der letzten Forderung war er etwas ratlos. Diese letzte Forderung musste gut werden. Er dachte darüber nach, was er wohl in seinen neuen Leben brauchen würde. Was würde er denn tun, wenn er jetzt seine feindliche Übernahme absagen würde? Etwa zurückkehren in seine kleine, leere Höhle und mit irgendwelchen Reflektionen seiner selbst sprechen? Selbst wenn er einen Ort hatte um Chaos zu verbreiten, was für einen Sinn hatte es, wenn er diese Momente nicht mit jemanden teilen konnte?

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Paar, welches er nur wenige Minuten zuvor getroffen hatte. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich im Arm gehalten haben, miteinander geredet haben, sich angesehen haben... Er würde nie zugeben, dass es genau das war, was er wollte. Dann hatte er einen Einfall.

„Nun?" fragte Twilight ungeduldig.

Er grinste boshaft. „Okay. Ich weiß nun was ich will! Vertraut mir. Das ist das beste Angebot, das ihr je bekommen werdet! Es ist ein drei für eine Geschäft."

„Hä?" gab Pinkie Pie von sich.

„Applejack, du bist doch ein Geschäftspony. Du verstehst das doch, oder?"

„Ähm," das Cowgirl grübelte. „Drei für eins bedeutet, drei zum Preis von einen, aber ich verstehe nicht..."

„Haargenau! Ich gebe euch drei Stuten zum Preis von einer! Das ungeborene Fohlen gebe ich euch hierbei sogar als kleinen Bonus dazu!"

Ein Mantel des Schweigens legte sich über alle Ponys, bis Twilight entschloss es zu brechen.

„Was meinst du genau mit zum Preis von einer?"

Discords grinsen vergrößerte sich. „Ganz einfach. Das was ich will ist eine Braut."

„Eine _was_?!"

Er klopfte auf ihren Kopf. „Hallo? Ist irgendein Pony zu Hause? Ich sagte, ich will eine Braut im Austausch gegen die Prinzessinnen."

„Eine _Braut_?! rief Rarity schockiert heraus. „Was würde den jemand wie du mit einer Braut anfangen?"

„Ich heirate sie natürlich. Du weißt schon, die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen, vielleicht auch ein paar Gören, äh, Kinder..."

„Du wärst bestimmt ein schrecklicher Vater!" schrie Sweetie Belle.

„Oh, sei du doch still."

Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und zog somit einen Reißverschluss an Sweetie Belles Mund zu. Ihre ältere Schwester schnaufte und öffnete den Reißverschluss wieder. Sie starrte Discord grimmig an.

„Erkläre uns deine Beweggründe dahinter Discord," sagte Twilight in einen ruhigen Ton.

„Was?" er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das Dasein einer Kreatur des Chaos ist ein einsames."

„Wessen Schuld ist das wohl?" murmelte Rainbow Dash.

„Es ist nur natürlich, dass ich das Bedürfnis nach etwas Gesellschaft habe. Nebenbei angemerkt, wenn ich schon in Rente gehen soll, dann kann ich auch gleich mich niederlassen und eine Familie gründen und bla, bla, bla."

„Und," Twilight schluckte, „die...Braut...muss...ein Pony...sein?"

„Ja, also versuch nicht mich auszutricksen und mir eine Schlange oder einen Hasen anzudrehen! Es ist mir egal, welches Pony es ist. Ich habe keine Vorlieben, außer einer. Sie muss bereitwillig zu mir kommen. Das bedeutet ihr dürft sie nicht zwingen, bestechen oder belügen! Sie muss aus ihren eigenen freien Willen zu mir kommen."

Rarity spottete. „Wer würde denn _dich_ bereitwillig heiraten wollen?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hat vielleicht eine von euch Interesse?"

Alle starrten ihn ablehnend an. Rainbow streckte ihm ihre Zunge raus.

„Kein Pony?" Er sah hinüber zum gelben Pegasuspony. „Was ist mit dir Fluttershy?"

Sie wimmerte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stellte sich Twilight zwischen ihnen.

„Verschwinde," sagte sie zähneknirschend.

Discord zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein vernünftiges Wesen. Vielleicht braucht ihr einfach etwas Zeit, um über mein Angebot nachzudenken. Es gibt eine Höhle oben in den Bergen. Wenn ihr reden wollt, könnt ihr mich dort finden."

Nach dieser Anmerkung verschwand er.


End file.
